Buttons
by MamaOwl
Summary: One Shot; For a friend. "I don't understand..." OCxCanon - Please be respectful to her character. Enjoy! Characters and Images belong to rightful owners; I only own the story/idea/writing.


**Warning: This contains sexual themes. No-one under the age of 18 should read this, if they do, that is their choice - and I will not be held responsible for their corruption or disgust! **

**Pairing: Uryuu Ishida x OC**

* * *

The soft repetitive breathing of the teenagers intermingled in a tightly fitted janitorial closet was the most uncommon thing in the smaller, hometown school; especially from the two making them. The ever so nerdy Quincy, Uryuu Ishida and the hot-headed Shinigami Arleya – the two meeting in secret like this was unusual and beautiful. Two souls meant to kill one another, joining in a simple action of a make out session.

Uryuu's lips attached to her own as his hand sat firmly on her hip, rubbing it tenderly as if they'd been in love for years, rather than moments. They'd been arguing for days – Arleya was sent to the World of the Living to pursue a nasty hollow that'd been terrorizing a nearby region; and just who did she run into upon pursuing it? None other than the geek Ishida with a fetish for sewing; she immediately disliked him. Though they fought side by side through such a challenging journey – they were still in deep loathing sessions, as it appeared.

Well, that was until they both got to shoving each other and hands went places they shouldn't have.

The once forceful attacked became aggressive foreplay, and led to groping, and then tender touches all in a matter of 20 minutes. Currently, Uryuu's hands we stroking her hip and causing delicious shirt-skin friction. Arleya's soft moans were clouded over his thin puckered lips, and her hands snuggly placed upon his white shirt.

The spectacled boy let his hand run up her shirt, fondling those lovely breasts with such a wonderful notion behind it. The Quincy ran his thumb over her sensitive nubs, feeling them perk up underneath that pesky woman-contraption to contain them. He let his tongue slip inside her mouth, tasting her glorious saliva, mixing their fluids together. The soft, yet natural lustful touches were tingling, simply desirable.

The sound of students lingering in the hallway and heading off to class, made them slow their motions, wanting no one to hear their guilty pleasures ringing through the closet and eventually through the white halls. When the late bell had run, the boy placed his lips onto hers once more to continue their prohibited romance.

How delicious sin was to any teenager – if not sweeter to them. No bitterness; it was pure sugar and intoxication.

He wanted peace with her – he hated fighting with such a beautiful creature; so forbidden and untamed. It made his heart pick up speed and beat like a wild drum. It wasn't long after that, she pulled away from him for air, and looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"I don't understand – you hate me! You're supposed to!" He gave her a charming smile, and followed it with his simple response.

"Who says we have to hate one another? Aizen is gone, and we're here. No doubt something will spring up again… but, it can wait. Let's live in the moment for now. I am who I am, and you are who you are – but that doesn't mean we… we can't be one, Arleya-San."

Arleya opened her mouth, trying to speak the enclosed words her heart and mind were telling her. It was wrong, but she didn't care anymore. She died so young; she never knew love, of crushes, or enjoyment. Only 11 when passing, she'd barely begun to know the world as it was and how things would become. She was going to be a pre-teen, and learn all about boys and giggle about them in magazines!

But, it was cut short and never experienced.

"Uryuu-Kun…"

She placed her head upon his shoulder in a soft notion, telling him that she trusted him and she wanted this feeling to last. Uryuu let his hand go to her back, stroking it affectionately. He even went so far as to brush his lips against her forehead and her soft locks.

"Arleya-Chan…"

His smile was peaceful and timid as he looked at her – they were a couple of high school kids, new to the true involvement of love and lust. They began to touch and caress one another once more, entangling themselves in a tender embrace, as Uryuu struggled with those terrible little round beasts on her shirt. How he adored her, though it was spontaneous, he couldn't get enough.

And for some odd reason, this Quincy didn't mind that at all.


End file.
